general_informationfandomcom-20200222-history
Landscape With Solar Lighting
Solar landscape lights are very popular for lighting yards and gardens. They are virtually maintenance free, easy to install, and cost nothing to run. The only drawback for solar landscape lighting is that they must be placed in an area which receives a lot of sunlight during the day. Category:Landscaping and Outdoor Building Category:Solar Energy Steps # Decide on the area of your yard that receives plenty of sunlight during the day. Taking note that the position of the sun changes from season to season. Areas that are shaded in the summer may receive sun in the winter etc. Example: Solar lights can light a walkway to the front steps to your home or maybe you would prefer to focus your lights on a single bush or tree that is special in some way or to shine on a flag. # If you need solar lights for a shaded area, you can install a solar panel on your roof or other spot, which receives a lot of sunlight. This is a bit more expensive than regular solar path lights or solar spotlights and you will need to run a wire from the solar panel to the lights. # Decide on the style of fixture you want to use. # Styles: #* Solar spotlights - can accent intense light on a specific object. #* Low fixture lights - Contains the light close to the ground, perfect for landscape borders and driveways. #* Taller fixtures - Spreads the light over larger areas and used in gardens, patios, or walkways. #* Tier lights - Direct light downward on the ground and minimize glare, making them ideal for lighting walks and steps. #* Motion Sensor lights - Lights an area for a few minutes whenever it detects motion. #* Patio lights - Permanently installed light on a deck or patio. #* Hanging lights – wall mounted lights for entranceways. #* Decorative lights – comes in many styles from solar frogs to solar statues, they can add a personal touch to your garden décor. # Select the finishes for fixtures. Finishes are copper, stainless steel, verdigris, and plastic. Choose the fixtures that will blend into your landscape or garden. # Position the lights in a line, or a circle by placing them closer together instead of further apart to create a more effective lighting system. # Regular solar garden lights are easy to install. Simply push them into the ground or attach them to your patio or wall. Tips * *Solar lights give off a faint glow that can light up a little area or large area, or even (in some cases) a medium-sized area. *Solar landscape lights can be great way to light your yard cost efficiently. *Solar landscape lights are a good alternative to electric lighting systems. *Solar Landscape lighting can add beauty and charm to your home when done properly. *There is virtually no maintenance required except for occasional cleaning of the panel surface to keep it free of dust and dirt. Some solar lights do require standard AA or AAA batteries, so keep plenty on hand in case your lights become dim. *Solar landscape lights are available in a variety of styles and colors. Related Tips and Steps *How to Make a Faerie Garden *How to Landscape an Above Ground Pool *How to Choose the Perfect Light Bulb for Your Lighting Fixture *How to Choose Recessed Lighting *How to Eliminate and Prevent Green Algae in a Swimming Pool *How to Understand the Differences Between Ada, Energy Star, and Dark Sky Regulations *How to Use Your Roof As a Space Heater Category:Answered questions